FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional semiconductor heat extractor disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. The conventional semiconductor heat extractor in FIG. 1 is constituted of an air channel 2 that is provided within a device housing 1, a cooling fin 4 that is provided with a semiconductor element 3, and electric blowers 5 and 6 situated on the right and left sides (in a front and rear in the traveling direction of a vehicle).
Heat generated due to a switching operation of the semiconductor element 3 is released through the cooling fin 4 that is mounted in parallel with the air channel 2.
For example, in this semiconductor heat extractor, a traveling wind 10 due to forward movement is generated by the vehicle traveling in a leftward direction 8. This traveling wind 10 flows as cooling air 12 into the air channel 2 of the device housing 1 when the electric blower 5 is driven, and is emitted through the cooling fin 4 in the air channel 2.
The heat generated due to a switching operation of the semiconductor element 3 is released to atmosphere by the cooling air 12 through the cooling fin 4 and an outlet of the air channel 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-295142 (FIG. 2)